fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA117
Synopsis The second round of the Riau Grand Festival is about to commence, and Nurse Joy returns several Pokemon to their Coordinators. When Yazmyne's name is called, she collects her Pokemon. When she leaves for some last minute practice before the day's main events, she spots Dane polishing his Graveler and the Shellder of his Slowbro. Yazmyne aims to playfully upset Dane and parks herself next to him. She calls out Aerodactyl and Electabuzz. She begins to polish Aerodactyl's rock body and intends to brush Electabuzz's electric fur right after. Yazmyne smiles at Dane, who glares at her. He ultimately caves to say she and Electabuzz put on a great appeal in the first round. Yazmyne smiles at the comment, but Dane barks demanding a compliment back. Second Appeal Stage: Rules The main competition round is at hand, and the Top 100 are gather center stage before the roaring audience. The emcee introduces the rounds for the day. She explains that today and tomorrow will feature the second appeal stage, meant to exemplify the various stages across all of Riau. There will be an ice stage, a water stage, a sky stage, and a grass stage. The emcee explains that many years ago the Riau Grand Festival had all coordinators from day one appeal on all four appeal stages, and the Top 32 would advance. In recent years, however, the comeptition has reduced the privelege of competing on these many stages to the Top 100 Coordinators. The emcee explains that the Top 100 will be divided into four blocks A, B, C, and D of twenty-five. They will perform between one of Oslo City's two side stadiums. Each group will compete on one of the afformentioned stages, and the Top 8 coordinators from each group will advance to the Double Battle Rounds of competiton. This means even if someone in one group with the higher score than someone in another group and did not advance, that coordinator with the higher score will still not advance. Several coordinators express mixed feelings about this rule, but Yazmyne and her rivals all agree that if they are the best, they have nothing to worry about. The emcee explains that they will now randomize the 100 Coordinators between the four groups. The four overhead screens project the four different groups and the faces of the Coordinators in each group. Nick and Dane are grouped together in Block A. Yazmyne and Noxon are grouped together in Block B. Emma is in block C. Megumi and Abiana are in Block D. Now that the Coordinators are placed in their blocks, the actual stage for their blocks will be randomized as well. Block A will appeal on the water stage. Block B will appeal on the sky stage. Block C will appeal on the grass stage, leaving the ice stage to Block D. Per the rules of the tournament, Blocks A and B will perform today. Block C and D will appeal tomorrow. The emcee dismisses the Coordinators, dispersing them to their respective arenas. Yazmyne meets with Nick and Noxon immediately as they are all performing today. Yazmyne and Noxon must go their own way, but Yazmyne promises Nick she'll read all about his performance. He shares the sentiment and begins to leave, particularly when Dane calls him out on their mushy scene. Emma then comes up and follows after Nick to support him. Megumi and Abiana decide to watch the sky performances, however. Water and Sky Stages When the Coordinators arrive to their respective stadiums, the names of Block A are shown on the water stadium and Block B on the sky stadium. The water stage features a gigantic swimming pool and a side platform where the Coordinator enters. The sky stage consists of an open stage, similar to a standard contest stage. However, there are pillars and midair platforms, held up by sturdy balloons. The coordinators are elevated ten feet into the air on platforms for their appeal. Nick appeals early on the water stage. The judges for his performance are a Nurse Joy and Mr. Contesta. As Yazmyne awaits her turn on the sky stage she looms that she cannot watch Nick's appeal but hopes he does well. On the water stage, Nick showcases a Lunatone. Lunatone gently levitates above the water and shines with Cosmic Power. Lunatode then rotates in place with Gyro Ball, a light blue ring shining about it. Lunaton'e tremendous rotation absorbs the water from the stage, causing it to rise up and surround Lunatone in a water tornado. The audience applauds the appeal, and the judges smile. However, the water tornado becomes increasingly violent, creating too much wind force as water splashes about. It's too much but Nick and Lunatone believe they are in control. Lunatone finalizes its appeal with an Explosion. The water tornado becomes bright white and erupts in a display of fireworks as glistening dew falls the water and releases an explosive dazzle. Megumi and Abiana share mixed thoughts about Nick's performance. The conclusion was great, and the audiences loved it, but they don't think the judges will. Dane too scoffs at the appeal but says he just has to make sure his appeal is better anyhow. On the sky stage, Collin and his Ninjask complete their sky performance, but Yazmyne is distracted, as she thinks about Nick's appeal. Yazmyne sees on her tablet that Nick used a Lunatone for his appeal, and she appreciates Nick using a Solrock and Lunatone for his appeals. She checks the moves Lunatone used and is excited by the Explosion finish. She hopes did well enough to advance. Soon, it is her turn to appeal, and Yazmyne is escorted to the stage entrance chambers. Yazmyne appears on the sky stage. She stands ten feet in the air on a gated platform. Six high rings attached to poles of various heights are stationed at her prior request for the appeal. Yazmyne thinks back to her sky performance at the Kanto Grand Festival with Pidgeot and hopes her performance is just as good if not better. Yazmyne presses a clicker that causes the rings to start move at high speed. She calls her Aerodactyl to perform. Yazmyne commands Iron Head. Aerodactyl's body glows steel white and he charges through the six rings flawlessly without slowing down or clipping its wings on one of the rings' edges. Aerodactyl continues his aerial acrobatic display continuing twirling through or glide around the rings, still coated in sparking white. Yazmyne presses another button, and the rings are fired off from their poles. Aerodactyl catches them in his wings and throws them into the air. Yazmyne commands Dragon Claw, and Aerodactyl brilliantly destroys them with a single slash from its two claws coated in a green dragon's aura, concluding the appeal. Audrey watches Yazmyne's performance and is certain Noxon is more than giddy to see a dragon perform so well. As Audrey predicts, Noxon is shown extremely happy backstage. Dane is then shown on the water stage, his Slowbro already on the field, standing on a platform. Slowbro taps its foot on the water and uses Heal Pulse. Slowbro glows pink and turns the clear blue water into a glowing sparkling pink. Slowbro follows with Confusion. Slowbro playfully levitates itself in a pink aura and surrounds itself with pink water droplets. Noxon's Performance The episode spans to the nighttime appeals, and Yazmyne's friends sit to watch Noxon appeal as he is the only one among them on the nighttime stage. Noxon performs on the open sky stage and he calls out Charmeleon who stands on a high platform. Charmeleon opens his appeal with Smokescreen, covering himself and a large part of the stage in smoke. The judges are unhappy. The emcee acknowledges their uneasiness and notes that Pokemon are the star of their performances and shouldn't be covered up. Noxon is undeterred and says his appeal will truly begin. Noxon commands Dragon Rage, but Charmlesleon seems to do nothing. After a few seconds, a blue glow shimmers within the smoke. A blue beam bursts out of the smoke and produces a blue dragon and shoots out of the smoke toward the audience. The dragon bites down before the frightened crowd and dissipates. Immediately after a second dragon bursts from the smoke and bites down on a second segment of the audience. Then three dragons emerge from singular beam as a three-headed hydra that roars toward the heavens before fading as well. The audience, at first frightened, is on their feet with applause. dissipating, then a second, then three all one once. Noxon orders Charmeleon to end their appeal with Flame Charge. A spark of fire is shown at the base of the smoke. Charmeleon then jumps out of the Smokescreen and into the air, covered in beautiful flames. Charmeleon stares into the sun, and she suddenly glows. The flames about her body become more intense. Charmeleon grows bigger and wings extend from her back. When the light and flames fade, Charmeleon lands on the platform and roars in her new form, a Charizard. The stadium falls silent before roaring in excitement. Noxon is even more astounded as his Charmeleon evolved right before his eyes during the Grand Festival. Noxon's rivals are elated as well, and the judges give their verdict on the appeal. Mr. Suziko admits he disliked the Smokescreen cover, but Cory believes that Noxon demonstrated an amazing display of the dragon aspect of his Pokémon. He shares that he loved the incredibly creative way he used Dragon Rage. The judges assure Noxon that Charmeleon's spontaneous evolution will not hinder their determination of his score. Noxon bows and walks off. Later, Audrey meets with Noxon who can't help himself but jump excitedly at having a brand new Charizard. A Totodile, Swellow, and Mightyena bring the bring the nighttime appeals to the near-finish, leaving two Coordinators on the water stage and two more on the At the end of the nighttime performances. One of them is Jason, who is shown appealing with his Altaria that flutters about. Altaria coats itself in a pink rainbow aura of Dazzling Gleam. Altaria the begins to sing an enchanted melody while still coated in the rainbow aura. Nick and Yazmyne particularly admire the dazzling appeal. Emma tells them about her recent encounter with Jason and remark that he has become an excellent coordinator. Ice and Grass Stages The next day, the performers on the ice and grass stages appeal, and Emma is shown on stage admiring the sun on the grass stage. Nurse Joy and Cory, the judges for the grass stage ask Emma if she's ready and Emma promises she is. She calls out Vileplume a great Pokémon for the stage and the sunny day though Audrey points out that Vileplume are actually nighttime Pokémon. Yazmyne is thrilled her Gloom has evolved. Emma has Vileplume open their appeal with Grassy Terrain. Vileplume glows green and releases a green aura across the field and the causes flowers on the field to bloom wonderfully, and the judges are very pleased. Emma ords a conclusion with Petal Blizzard. Multiple heart-shaped pink petals circle around Vileplume's body and shoot into the air before descending, offering the essence of spring. After Emma, Vivi is elated for her turn. The scene spans to the ice stage. Megumi appeals and she calls out her signature Pokemon, Ninetales. Following Emma's appeal, Yazmyne and her friends rush out to the stadium in time for Megumi's performance. They all note the field is rigid with ice, and wonder how Megumi will manipulate the stage for her appeal. Megumi has Ninetales use Inferno. Ninetales jumps onto an ice pillar. She glows hot red, and in seconds, the field is covered in flames. After some time, Ninetales releases a very loud howl, almost commanding her flames to recede. When they flames do, the audience sees that the icy field has been completely refined. The surface is flat and glistening. The ice pillars are reflective and smooth. Several more appeals are had, and Abiana is the last of the daytime performers on the ice stage. She confidently calls out her Xatu, whose feet claw themselves on the ice. At Abiana's command, Xatu blankets the field in dark storms of Ominous Wind. The ice glistens in a purple light, and while slightly masked by darkness, Xatu uses Miracle Eye. Its eyes and the eyes on its chest glow a mysterious purple. Yazmyne and her friends agree that Abiana's appeal was much better than her first one. Abiana, despite her confidence, is very nervous about advancing to the battle rounds and tries to train against Yazmyne to calm her down, using Jynx and Arbok against Cyndaquil and Eevee. Abiana and Yazmyne trade good blows, but Dane walks in one their training and calls it a dead an unimaginative match. Yazmyne calls off her Pokemon and agrees since Abiana is too distracted to battle intelligently. Dane tells Abiana that her appeal was better than most and leaves. Abiana asks Yazmyne why he's "like that." Yazmyne smiles and simply says that he just "is." The girls are interrupted by fans who want their picture and autograph, and both are happy to oblige. Abiana is also not the only one who is nervous as Noxon mediates with his Dragonair to calm himself. Audrey drips a soda above him loudly watching him meditate. She sacrastically asks him about his "inner dragon" and Noxon angrily but humorously tells her to go away. Noxon shares how the second stage works mathematically, that 1/3 of the coordinators in each block advances to the battle rounds. He was in a block featuring Yazmyne and Jason, who was amazing with his Altaria. Noxon quickly points out that Jason had already been in a Grand Festival too. Audrey points out he was knocked out in the round of 16 in Hoenn, but Noxon says it only means he still advanced to the battle rounds. Noxon re-ceneters himself to focus. Audrey continues to loudly drink her soda. End of the Second Appeal Stage Emma and Nick enjoy Oslo city with Emma pointing out that it's for them to hang out, being rivals and all. As Emma shops, she says that awaiting a whole day for results stresses her out and putting award money to use definitely relaxes her. Eventually, it is time, and the Coordinators advancing to the Top 32 are shown across the television screens of Oslo City. Block A is shown first, and Nick is not among the Top 8 of his group much to his shock. Dane, however, advances as the fourth best of his group. Noxon and Yazmyne clear Block B, taking the third and xith spots, respectively. Emma secures the fourth highest score of her appeal. Megumi scores the second highest spot of her group in Block D with Abiana behind her in fifth place. Nick is stunned failing to advance to the battle rounds, and he is eliminated from the Grand Festival. Major Events *Nick is revealed to have captured a Lunatone *Noxon's Charmeleon evolves into Charizard during his second stage performance *Yazmyne, Megumi, Abiana, Noxon, Emma, and Dane clear the second appeal stage *Nick fails to advance from the second appeal stage and is eliminated from the Riau Grand Festival Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Megumi *Dane *Abiana *Emma *Noxon *Jason *Audrey *Vivi *Collin *Braxton *Lady Joyce *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Lunatone (Nick's) *Ninetales (Megumi's) *Xatu (Abiana's) *Slowbro (Dane's) *Vileplume (Emma's) *Charmeleon (Noxon's; evolved) *Charizard (Noxon's; newly evolved) *Pikachu (Audrey's) *Clefairy (Audrey's) *Altaria (Jason's) *Shuckle (Vivi's) *Ninjask (Collin's) *Corsola (Braxton's) Coordinators' *Pichu *Ursaring *Chikorita *Totodile *Mightyena *Swellow *Plusle *Minun *Granbull Trivia *All Pokémon used by the miscellaneous coordinators on the second appeal stage of the Riau Grand Festival are Pokémon used by the trainers in Round One of Pyrite Colosseum in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Category:Riau Adventures Category:Riau Grand Festival